1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a mobile terminal in consideration of a communication environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method for the same that can ensure a suitable level of communication performance while decreasing a Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) according to the communication environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals, which can provide various user functions related to mobile communication, gaming, and scheduling, while supporting mobility, have been widely popularized. Mobile terminals should be miniaturized to support mobility, have various design features to meet diverse user requirements, and contain many components to provide various functions. Hence, mobile terminals should be designed to make maximum use of a limited space.
In particular, an antenna of a mobile terminal cannot be miniaturized without limit and still ensure an appropriate level of communication performance, and should have a ground structure suitable for layout arrangement. To conform to international regulations on SAR, mobile terminals cannot increase the transmit power without limit to boost communication performance SAR is a measure of the rate at which energy is absorbed by the human body when exposed to a Radio Frequency (RF) electromagnetic field generated by a mobile terminal, and is defined as the power absorbed per mass of tissue in watts per kilogram (W/kg). Many governments set SAR safety limits to protect people from RF electromagnetic energy. For example, South Korea, USA, Australia, and Canada have an SAR safety limit of 1.6 W/kg (averaged over 1 gram of tissue), and Japan and Europe have an SAR safety limit of 2 W/kg (averaged over 10 grams of tissue). Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a new technique that ensures a suitable level of communication performance while conforming to SAR regulations.